Braveheart the pegasus
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When someone close to Rainbowdash arrives in ponyville what will happen? Also what will happen when Tirek is causing no good? I do not own mlp only my oc possible OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own my little pony only my oc also I have searched everywhere and couldn't find the name of Rainbiwdash's parents**

Bluelightning walked through the streets of his home town they were becoming more and more barren as Triek and his allie Cerberus had been traveling from town to town gathering as much magic as they could. Bluelightning was a dark blue pegasus he had rainbow coloured hair and his eyes were light green his cutie patch was that of a cloud with a light blue lightning bolt. As he entered his small house his wife Sunset walked up to him she was a light orange pegasus with dark red hair and her cutie patch was that of a sunset. She saw the distraught face on her husband and asked.

"What's wrong honey?" He pulled out a letter and showed it to her.

"The royal army wants me to help deafet Tirek and Cerberus" Sunset moved closer saying.

"They can't do that can they?" Bluelightning looked down nodding as Sunset began crying when they heard the sound of small hoofs running towards them Sunset quickly wiped her tears away as they turned to see their small daughter at the living room door. She looked similar to her older sister with her rainbow coloured hair and light blue skin the only two differences was that she didn't have a cutie mark of any kind and only her tail was rainbow coloured were as her hair was dark neon blue. The two parents had her after daughter left to Ponyville and they called her Braveheart.

"Daddy! Your home!" Braveheart ran up to her dad and nuzzeled into his neck he returned the action to his daughter he smiled and then looked at the clock.

"What are you doing up this late young lady?" She bounced around flapping her wings.

"I wanted to see you daddy" he smiled as Sunset said.

"Go get ready for bed Braveheart we'll come see you in a minute" they watched as she ran to her bed Sunset turned to Bluelightning asking.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening" Sunset sighed saying.

"It's not fair you've already served for the army" Bluelightning lifted his wing where a long line ran down his wing as a memory ran in his mind.

 _Flashback begins_

 _Bluelightning was a young cadet in the royal army but in his first fight the enemy had managed to capture his group he had already been forced to watch his group being executed in front of him but now he was being strapped on a metal table laying next to a torturer he placed his scalpel deep into my wings muscles tearing them apart making me scream in pain._

 _Flashback ends_

Bluelightning sighed looking back to his wife he couldn't fly anymore and could only just raise his wing limply she nuzzeled into his neck and began to cry eventually he moved back.

"I'm going to go say night to Braveheart I'll be back in a minute" Bluelightning went into Braveheart's room to see her sitting on her seat fast asleep with a book in her lap. He placed the book down and placed Braveheart in her bed covering her and planting a kiss on her forehead switching off the light as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sunset woke up early and made breakfast Bluelightning woke up a few minutes later as he ate his oats Sunset turned to him saying.

"I think you should spend the day with Braveheart" he turned to his wife asking.

"What about you?"

"I don't think I would be able to control myself spend some quality time with her" he nodded and after Braveheart had eaten her breakfast he walked up to her.

"Hey come on kiddo were going to the park" Braveheart jumped up and followed her dad to the park where he pushed her on the swings and helped her up the slide finally as the evening drew closer he bought Braveheart a chocolate ice cream and sat with her at a park bench. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat before saying. "Look sweetie I need to tell you something" he took a deep breath. "Daddy's going to have to go away for a bit" Braveheart almost dropped her ice cream when she heard this she turned around asking.

"Why?" He tried his best not to break down when he looked into his daughter's bright blue eyes he began to gently stroke her hair soothingly.

"You see honey daddy's been asked to fight these evil people who want to harm us"

"Like me and mummy?"

"Yes but everypony not just you two" Braveheart looked down and finished her ice cream as they walked in silence Bluelightning would occasionally look down to Braveheart to see her looking down at her hooves. When they got home Braveheart went to her room as Sunset looked to her husband.

"Did you tell her?" He nodded. "How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well" A few hours later Bluelightning waited outside with his bags he was wearing his army uniform and as the carriage pulled up a young voice speed y him.

"Daddy! Wait!" He turned to see Braveheart running to him flapping her small wings trying to fly when she got to him she pulled a small silver necklace out. "Here" Bluelightning looked at it inside was a picture of him, Sunset, Rainbowdash and a picture of Braveheart stuck in. "It'll keep you safe daddy" Bluelightning smiled nuzzling his daughters neck before putting on the necklace and entering the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**im just saying this guys I have made Cerberus be able to talk**

It had been a few months since Bluelightning had left to the war on this day Braveheart woke up and felt small pieces of rubble falling on her face. She sat up seeing the roof collapsing Braveheart gripped the cover close to her feeling as though the fabric would protect her from the falling rubble. Braveheart began to form tears in her eyes becoming terrified.

"Mummy!" The door opened Sunset ran in Braveheart hugged her mum tightly asking. "What's going on?" Sunset picked Braveheart up looking around.

"I'm not sure sweetie" avoiding the falling rubble they managed to get out safely to see a giant three headed black dog Sunset gasped at the sight. "Cerberus" Sunset placed Braveheart down grabbed her hoof dragging her behind a building. Braveheart watched as Sunset quickly flew back into her room and zooming out of the window holding a small backpack. "Sweetie listen you need to run fly if you need to go to ponyville keep going that way" Sunset pointed the direction. "You need to find your big sister Rainbowdash you remember what she looks like right?" Braveheart nodded asking.

"Are you coming mummy?" Sunset sighed.

"No honey I'm going to distract the bad pony who is here and his dog okay?" Braveheart began to shake her head but Sunset gently stroked her hair whispering gently. "It's okay sweetie just run and don't look back" Braveheart began to run trying her hardest to flap her wings when she heard a growl turning around and saw Cerberus grab Sunset by the wings and throwing her through a building.

"No! Mummy!" Cerberus looked up when a large centaur like creature walked up to him saying.

"Get the foal" the three headed growled at Braveheart and began to charge towards her Braveheart stumbled back and began to run. Cerberus chased Braveheart until a cliff was in front of her from behind her she heard a deep growly voice.

"Ha you have no where to run" Braveheart placed her bag in her mouth and stretched out her wings flapping them and as she got to the edge she jumped closing her eyes tightly not feeling anything she opened her eyes seeing that she had managed to fly she turned around to see Cerberus growling at her snapping it's teeth at her.

"Ha so much for getting me" Braveheart then flew in the direction of ponyville.


	4. Chapter 4

Braveheart's P.O.V

I have been flying for hours on end worried that if I stopped that Cerberus would get me (A\N keep in mind she is a 8 year old pony) I could feel my wings beginning to ache I eventually stopped when realised I had been flying for a day I went to the grounds of a woods. I looked around and listened and heard only a group of birds I went to a tree which roots had been growing out of the ground when suddenly a crash of thunder made me jump the rain hit my skin making me shiver I crawled under the roots the leaves underneath the roots were dry which was a upside I pulled up my bag and opened it. Mummy had packed me something's I would need I smiled when I saw she had packed some hay from the kitchen I ate it hungrily and began to yawn looking in I moved some of my books and my teddy that daddy bought me and sent me it a few weeks back. I hugged it close tears falling down I looked again and saw my faviroute blanket it was rainbow colours which reminded me of my big sister, who I couldn't wait to see, I hadn't seen my sister since I was a baby we couldn't afford to go back to ponyville but we sent letters whenever we could. I folded out my blanket and gasped when I saw a picture of my whole family in a wooden frame. I placed it back in my bag and covered my body falling asleep.

The sun hit my eyes waking me up I packed my things back in my bag and climbed out of the tree roots looking around my wings still ached but I knew I couldn't be to far I spread my wings out and began to fly again. A few hours later I found myself at the entrance to ponyville I placed my bag on my wing and began to walk I suddenly bumped into a pink pony I looked up to see a smiling face the smile kinda creeped med out I sunk down shivering.

"Its okay I won't hurt you my name is Pinkipie what's yours?" I began stuttering.

"B-Braveheart" Pinkipie smiled saying.

"That's a cute name what brings you to ponyville?" I still felt nervous around this slightly insane looking pony but her enthusiasm filled me with confidence I looked at her straining up a bit.

"I'm looking for my sister" Pinkipie smiled asking.

"Okay what's her name?"

"Um Rainbowdash"

"Oh oh I know her follow me" I followed Pinkipie to a cloud house with rainbows running out of it like a waterfall I don't know how Pinkipie managed but she got me to the door where she knocked and from inside I heard a voice.

"Hang on I'm coming" the door opened for a pony to reveal herself she was light blue with rainbow hair and tail and smiled asking Pinkipie. "Hey Pinkipie what's up?" Pinkipie looked to me saying.

"You've got a little visitor" Rainbowdash looked at me saying.

"You look familiar what's your name?" I smiled sheepishly.

"My names Braveheart" Rainbowdash gasped saying.

"Braveheart? Oh my god I haven't heard from you, mum and dad since you were a baby foal" she has given me a big hug she then looked down to me. "So where are they?" I began to cry making her pick me up comforting me from behind me I heard Pinkipie.

"I'll let you two have some time" Rainbowdash carried me inside and placed me down on her sofa she then disappeared into another room and returned with a glass of water for me. After I drank all the water Rainbowdash asked again.

"Braveheart what happened to mum and dad?" A few tears fell down my face but I managed to speak.

"Daddy was sent away to fight against the bad pony's and mummy was-was" I couldn't stop crying my big sister cradled me on her lap hushing me gently. Eventually I had grown very tired Rainbowdash picked me up along with my bag and took me upstairs to a bedroom where she tucked me into the bed and placed my blanket over me.


End file.
